Una canción para ti
by The Nova 6
Summary: Cuando Antonio canta, a Lovino le nacen sentimientos que siempre negará, pero ¿qué sucederá cuando el español le dedique una canción a él especialmente? SpaxRoma.


**Disclaimer: Ni España ni Romano me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNA CANCIÓN PARA TI<span>**

* * *

><p>—¡Que no quiero ir, joder! —gritó el italiano, cansado ya de la insistencia de Antonio—. Esta noche hace frío y me quiero quedar en mi casa, ¡además, que no me apetece ir a verte cantar, con lo mal que lo haces!<p>

—Pero Lovi… —Antonio le puso su carita de niño caprichoso, la que siempre ponía cuando quería conseguir algo. Chantaje emocional, lo llamaban otros. Antonio prefería denominarlo "su verdadero ser"—. La canción de esta noche es especial, no te la puedes perder, porque además es una dedicatoria para…

—¡Para alguna de tus admiradoras babosas, seguro! Pues no señor, no me da la gana ir allí para ver cómo babean todas por ti al oírte cantar, paso —Lovino se cruzó de brazos, con el ceño fruncido—. Vete tú y canta bien, yo me quedo en casa.

No sirvió de nada el que Antonio le insistiera, Lovino dijo no, y fue no. Al final, el español tuvo que irse, al ver que llegaba ya cinco minutos tarde, y salió corriendo. Nada más oír el coche salir del garaje, Lovino se levantó.

—¡Siempre me haces sentir culpable, joder! A ver dónde he puesto las llaves… —se puso los zapatos, cogió un abrigo y salió de casa a toda prisa, yendo al garaje y sacando su Vespa, moto que tenía desde los quince años y que el italiano atesoraba como a su más preciada posesión, pese a su "edad". Sin casco ni nada, arrancó y salió a toda prisa hacia el auditorio en el que tenía lugar el concierto. A su llegar ató la moto a una farola y corrió a la taquilla.

—Una entrada, rápido… —le pidió, ansioso, a la taquillera. La mujer se tocó las gafas y se las subió.

—Señor, el concierto ha empezado ya…no se puede entrar hasta el descanso y…

—¡Le pago de más, sólo déme la entrada! —puso un billete de 50 euros y ni siquiera esperó a que la taquillera soltara la entrada, se la quitó y entró en la sala con todo el sigilo que pudo, ocupando un asiento en la penúltima fila. Antonio acababa de terminar una canción y todo el mundo aplaudía. El italiano lo miró, sonrojándose contra su voluntad. El aspecto del español, arreglado y con ese traje brillante, le atraía muchísimo.

—Joder, español de mierda, esto lo haces para provocarme —murmuró, gruñendo. Antonio se aclaró la voz en el micrófono.

—La siguiente canción —empezó en tono animado, sonriendo a toda la sala—, se la quiero dedicar a una persona que no está aquí, por desgracia. Sin embargo, se la dedicaré de todas maneras. Es…bueno, más que una de mis amistades, es mi pareja —se oyeron suspiros decepcionados, que Lovino inmediatamente asoció con el de las zorras babosas de las fans. Pero en cuanto oyó "mi pareja" giró bruscamente la cabeza para mirarlo—. Por todo lo bueno que me da cada día, y no interpretéis mal lo que digo…

El italiano notó que ardía de vergüenza. Menos mal que nadie sabía quién era, que si no…iba a matar a ese bastardo.

—…y por los momentos que he pasado con esa persona durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos…esta canción.

La música comenzó a sonar. Lovino casi se atragantó al oír aquella melodía. Era una canción que Antonio solía poner en casa casi a diario, y que al italiano le apasionaba escuchar. Claro que Antonio no sabía eso, ni se lo pensaba decir nunca.

—J-joder… —Lovino sintió un nudo en la garganta y algo caliente tras los ojos—. Será cabrón…

Sólo al final de la canción Romano permitió que la lágrima le cayera por la cara, y se la secó rápidamente. Mierda, Antonio siempre, SIEMPRE sabía cómo tocarle la fibra sensible. Y él era incapaz de controlar eso por mucho que quisiera.

Al acabar el concierto, el italiano esperó a Antonio con la moto, al lado de su coche, para que inevitablemente lo viera al salir. Y lo vio.

—¡Loviiiiiiiiiiii! —Antonio corrió todo ilusionado hacia él, ya con su ropa normal y su bolsa al hombro—. Al…¿al final has venido a verme?

—¡P-pues claro que he venido! ¡Y me arrepiento! —gritó, ruborizado hasta las orejas por la vergüenza que aún sentía—. Sólo para oírte cantar esas…esas cosas y la dedicatoria…

—Ah, así que la has oído —el español le abrazó con fuerza—. ¿Qué te ha parecido, Lovi? Es lo que no me dejaste explicarte antes, estaba dedicada a ti porque sé que es tu favorita y siempre la escuchamos juntos.

Lovino iba a contestar, pero se le quebró la voz y volvió a notar que iba a llorar otra vez.

—Es…¡es una mierda! —gritó, separándose, y sin que el rubor cediera. Pero no era eso lo que sentía. Arrugó la cara y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de nuevo—. Y…y me ha encantado, joder…

Antonio le abrazó de nuevo, y esta vez Lovino no se separó. El español le había emocionado y le había alegrado la noche. Por supuesto que eso tampoco se lo pensaba decir.

—Bueno, ¿nos volvemos a casita, Lovi?

—Sí… —el italiano se limpió la cara con la mano—. ¡Pero yo en la moto, que me la he traído para algo! Ya te vas tú en el coche.

Se alejó corriendo hacia su Vespa, la puso en marcha y se marchó a toda prisa de allí. Antonio sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de subirse al coche. En el camino de vuelta, Lovino sonrió levemente, muy levemente.

—Antonio, eres un gilipollas…pero qué más da.

* * *

><p><strong><span>FIN<span>**


End file.
